Allegra Van Alen
Allegra Van Alen is the current reincarnation of Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted, one of only two of our kind who was not cursed or fallen, but became a vampire by choice instead of sin. Allegra is Schuyler's natural mother and one of the most enigmatic characters in the Blue Bloods series. Born as Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, one of the seven archangels, she often led the Blue Bloods who were lost and led them in times of trouble. Allegra succumbed to a self-imposed coma in 1995, three years following the birth of her half-human daughter, who was conceived from the illegal union with her husband/human familiar. Past Like many Blue Bloods of her generation, she began her education at the Duchesne School in Manhattan but transferred to Endicott Academy, a boarding school in Massachusetts, during her junior year. As a student, Allegra was known on campus as cheerful, spirited, and athletic; captain of the girls’ field hockey team and a natural-born leader. She made a stunning debut at the Four Hundred Ball on her eighteenth year, leading the cotillion with her brother, Charles. Town & Country christened her the “debutante of the decade.” Physical appearance Allegra Van Alen Chase has been seen in a coma for the majority of the books but she has been described as average height, green eyes, tanned skin and blond hair as you can see in the picture. Her daughter Schuyler Van Alen is described to have the same heart shaped face and body shape as her. Biography Allegra was an archangel in Paradise however after the battle ended and those who were on Lucifer’s side were sent to Earth she willing became a vampire and so did her twin Michael. Sometime when she was in Rome she had a relationship with Lucifer which resulted in the birth of their daughter Bliss Llewellyn. Michael and Allegra then created a coven called the Blue Bloods, vampires who feed on human, and followed the code in hope of being welcomed back to Paradise. In every cycle but her current one she was bonded to her twin Michael except in this current one in which she was bonded to Stephen Chase, her familiar, and gave birth to her daughter Schuyler. When Stephen died she vowed never to take another familiar and went into a coma. When she awoke she told her daughter Schuyler about Van Alen legacy and why she hadn‘t awoken till now. She then talked to her other daughter Bliss and left her in the care of The Watcher (Jordan). She then began her search for her twin Michael. Personality Powers and abilities - Has the ability to find out the truth and see people’s memories by drinking their blood without becoming a Silver Blood. -Has a sword that never misses and can kill other archangels. - Has the power of strength, speed and telepathy. Relationships Michael (also known as Charles Force) Michael could not bear to be separated from her so he chose to be a vampire to spend eternity with her. He was her bondmate, however she broke that bond to be with Stephen Chase her human familiar. Stephen Chase He was the human husband of Allegra and before that her familiar. He is the father of their child Schuyler Van Alen. When he died Allegra vowed to never take another familiar and put herself in a coma. Lucifer Morningstar He is the father of their child Bliss Llewellyn. He tricked Allegra into thinking he was Michael, her eternal bondmate, which resulted with Bliss’s birth. Jack Force (also known as Abbadon) He was in love with Allegra however she was not in love with him. He joined Lucifer’s army in hopes of impressing her but she spurned him instead. Quotes Notes Category:Characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Archangels Category:Van Alen Family Category:Gatekeepers Category:Main characters